


I Thank God Every Day For Bad Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfiction

by pinkishGrump



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: AU-college, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Honestly i hate myself, Kissing, Other, Reader-Insert, THIS IS COMPLETELY OUT OF CHARACTER BY THE WAY, because I'm in college and seeing young tom hardy gets me, i am eddie brock trash now by the way, listen this is my first fic that i've written in a while, pre-venom eddie, so much kissing bro, tom hardy is a HUNK yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkishGrump/pseuds/pinkishGrump
Summary: In which you are a garbage goblin of a friend, and makes Eddie read dirty Sonic fanfiction with you. (Yes, Game Grumps did read this one in particular. What do you think gave me this dumbass idea?)





	I Thank God Every Day For Bad Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfiction

“ _ ‘Oh, Sonic, it’s all yours! My body is all yours!,’”  _ You moan mockingly as you look over to the young man sitting beside you. His face is in his hands and his shoulders shake with laughter as you read off the story displayed on your phone screen. 

“Hhhholy shit, I--” Eddie stops to wheeze as he comes up for air. His face is completely red and there is a tear rolling down his cheek. You snort at his laughter, but keep your composure as you go back to reading again. “Juh--just keep it down, in case your RA comes in, jeezus,” Eddie warns, but you shrug. It was Labor Day weekend. Only the losers stay behind.

“Oh, this is where it gets  _ juicy _ ,” you say devilishly, as your eyes flit over the words. You hear a small ‘Jesus Christ’ from your friend before you read again. 

“... _ Peach then moan with on to the kiss as seconds passing by, Sonic slide his hand down to Peach’s rear and softly groped it making Peach jumped to surprise. _ ” You sigh heavily, enunciating every mistake in the sentence. You sometimes like to read things like this to Eddie, seeing as how you were both on the English Major spectrum, but being bad is what makes this stuff so good. Especially since you were a pretty good storyteller. According to Eddie, at least.

He almost interrupts you, but you put a finger on his lips to quiet him, and continue on with the story. “ _ Peach walk on over to Sonic and caressing Sonic’s chest and kissing him on the lips once again having Sonic return the kiss. Peach went on ruh--, _ ” You bite your lip and shake your head, coughing to suppress the laughter bubbling like bile in your throat. “Holy shit,” you mumble with a struggle, Eddie now gripping your shoulder to keep from falling off of the high bed. “Okay, no, yeah, I got this,” you say, putting your hand over his and giving it a small squeeze. You compose yourself once more.

“ _ Peach went on to rub Sonic’s crotch feeling his shaft erected to full size. _ ” 

“Oh my god, this is so bad,” Eddie murmurs near your ear, his voice trembling with suppressed laughter. He is staring at your phone screen with you, and his eyes flit to the next paragraph. “ _ TWELVE MINUTES? _ ” He exclaims, and you have to follow along instantly. 

_ The kiss had lasted on for twelve minutes… _

“...reading that makes my jaw hurt,” You snort, mindlessly rubbing your cheek. “Can anyone even make it through a twelve minute straight makeout session without taking a break?” 

The question really does interest you, “Like, yeah I’ve heard of, like,  _ session- _ sessions, with breaks, but just full on mouth to mouth contact for fucking...twelve minutes.” 

Eddie gives a small shrug. “...we could test it out,” he mumbles quietly. 

It gets your attention.

Suddenly your face felt too warm, and you notice that your shoulders are pressed up against each other, like the both of you are attached at the hip.

“I...guess so,” you mumble back. “For scientific purposes, only, y’know?”

“Oh, yeah, absolutely,” Eddie says with a nod. “For research. Good to put some research in for something you’re writing, huh?” He turns his head and looks at you. Both of you are blushing, but he is more so than you--from your peripherals, you can see how pink Eddie’s ears are. 

He says your name, his voice just above a whisper, and the sound of it in his mouth is different than before. To him, it tastes sweeter. To you, it’s like hearing an old song, and finally getting the meaning of it. Your face turns towards his, and your eyes lock. You both are shaking in the slightest bit, but you’re not nervous. 

He has never made you nervous. 

Even now, as his face is only inches from yours, you feel fine. Kind of like this was meant to happen. 

“We should start a timer,” you mention quietly. 

“We  _ should _ .”

Eddie looks down, deciding that his phone should be used for the “experiment”, and types in the numbers.

** _00:12:00_ **

He looks up at you, thumb hovering over the  ** _START_ ** button, and his presence leans in once more. “...ready?” He asks tentatively, his blue-grey-green eyes reaching into your own. 

“On the count of...three?” You reply, turning your body to face his as much as possible on the small, stupid twin sized bed. You see him nod. With a steady breath, you begin the count off.

“One…”

“Two…”

“Th--” 

Before you can finish saying three, he’s already on your lips. God, he’s burning up. So are you. 

His kisses are soft and inviting, despite the scratchy stubble peppering his face, but you could feel something  _ desperate _ , but he is holding it back. 

How long has he felt this way about you? It’s obvious to the outside eye that you two are very close--hell, the both of you never really leave each other’s side. Always walking around campus together, sitting together in the classes you have with one another; it’s a sure thing that if one of you are somewhere, the other is sure to be there as well. You yourself would be so bold as to call you two best friends.

‘ _ Friends don’t kiss each other like this _ ,’ you think, and you feel your bottom lip slip between Eddie’s, eliciting shivers from you. His teeth graze it, and you squeeze your eyes shut even tighter.

Your hands find his wrists, holding onto them to steady yourself, and he clenches his fists where they are against your bed. You rub your thumbs in circles against his skin, and he breathes a shaky sigh out through his nose. He hasn’t felt like this in a long time.

You loosen your grip on his wrists, and trail your fingers lightly up his arms, loving how the goosebumps rise under your touch. You can feel his tongue run over your bottom lip, his teeth nipping at you, and when you give off the tiniest moan, Eddie’s mind runs wild. 

Hands move to heads, fingers in hair, yours grasp at his shirt, holding on to the fabric so tight that you can feel your fingernails digging back into your palms. The thought of keeping track of time slips from the both of you, and the only thing you can think of is being here with one another, because  _ God _ , this moment is  _ so good and Eddie had finally realized that he likes you a while back,  _ and you never thought Eddie would be so good at kissing  _ why is he so good at this??? _

‘ _ Friends don’t  _ want _ each other like this _ .’ 

Your lips never disconnecting, Eddie moves over you, and eases you down onto your pillow. Your hands run through Eddie’s hair, giving it small tugs of encouragement. His breath hitches the first time you do that, and a growl rolls from his throat and it’s  _ almost primal _ . You wish he would roam his hands all over you, and he wishes the same, but you both said only kissing, and after all, this is for science, and you both don’t know it, but practically seven had already passed.

Eddie’s tongue slips around yours and you moan, this time a bit daringly louder than the last, and Eddie’s low voice moans back, a sort of call-and-response. He wants to hear you make your noises all day. He wants to be the one making you make those noises, and maybe,  _ god, hopefully _ , as soon as that timer goes off, maybe he will. You hope so, too.

Right now, however, this is where you want to stay. Under Eddie Brock, making out with him, and you turning to putty in each other’s hands. 

You pull Eddie’s lip into your mouth and bite it, roughly enough to elicit a good response, and it sure as hell does, making Eddie grunt and pant softly. Rough thoughts rush through your mind, and you shove them away for later as he curls his hands around your neck, growling against your lips. 

_ ‘Just wait until I can explore other places than your lips, baby,’ _ he thinks, rubbing his thumbs against your jaw bone. 

Tongues twirl amongst one another, and it probably looks like you two are just trying to eat each other’s face off. Kissing makes the grossest noises that you yourself have probably ever heard, but coming from Eddie it seemed to make it okay. Plus, when he moaned, his deep voice would ring in your ears. You could listen to that shit on repeat.

You both are starting to get tired, but you would do anything to delay the inevitability of separation. Of course, all good things must come to an end. A clock chimes through Eddie’s phone, and it takes you both a second to finally pull back. A string of saliva desperately connects the two of you as you pull yourselves apart, and opening your eyes to the nicest sight in the world is a godsend for the both of you. You, looking up at Eddie, his eyes hooded, as if still riding the waves of your kiss, and his lips slightly red and puffy. Eddie looking down at you, white pillow surrounding your face, chest rising up and down, and he found the perfect moment to look back on when he remembers this. The string of saliva finally pops after a moment of revelling in one another, and you take this moment upon yourself to smile. Eddie Brock is so pretty, and you can’t help but cup his cheeks in your hands, and when you do, his elbows almost give out. You are so sweet to him. He loves you. You love him, too.

“I uh...wonder if there’s anything else that needs researching in that Sonic fic,” you say cheekily. 

“God, I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so I'm incredibly nervous about posting this, but I have read a bunch of Venom fics and I just really think there should be more, thanks. This is also the first thing I've written in a LONG while, and of course it had to be based off of a goddamn Sonic smut story. 
> 
> Speaking of! If you want to read the story in it's entirety (seriously, its funny and so good), it's called Sonic's Ultimate Harem by Lil' Soniq on FanFiction.net


End file.
